The Love Shack
by SimpleSymphony
Summary: Bella is working at an exclusive resort in the middle of paradise when she meets a troubled man with bronze hair. Instant attractions don't always lead to lasting love.


**Disclaimer - I own none of the copyrighted materials in this story.**

**Love Shack - Chapter One**

I shoved my head even further into my pillow and tried to ignore the persistent vibrating of my phone. After four calls I gave in and answered it.

"What?!"

"Bella! Finally you answer. I need a favor!"

"What Jasper? Why are you calling me this early in the morning?"

"I can't make it in to work right now and I really need you to go in for me."

"No. Leave me alone."

"Bella, just do this for me and I will owe you forever!" I sighed into the reciever of the phone.

"So if I do this, you'll do anything I ask, right?"

"Yeah, anything. I swear." Looks like I just got Alice a date to my show tonight. She's been pining after him for the longest time but has never said anything about it to him.

"Alright. You better get there as soon as possible though. I'm not spending my day off at fucking work." I closed my phone and laid my head back down on my pillow.

All of my friends and I work at a resort named Pelican Cove. It's a fancy place, always on one of those top 10 countdowns. We get a lot of celebrities since the atmosphere is so private and my job, as well as Jasper's, just so happens to be in customer service. We make sure all of our VIP guests have everything they need and more. We suck up to them while the hotel sucks out of their pockets.

Emmett McCarty is our best bartender and one of the funniest guys I know. He's, for lack of a better term, a giant. That's pretty funny because we all know his wife wears the pants in the relationship. Rosalie Hale, Emmett's wife, gives helicopter tours around the island and resort. They make the cutest couple ever and have one of the most precious daughters I know. Lydia is two and one of the most talkative kids to ever walk this earth.

Alice Brandon is the chick that keeps all of the rooms new and chic and keeps our resort on the most luxurious lists. She's also my best friend and the most energetic, happy person I know. People underestimate her because of her size, don't. She's also been in love with Jasper for the longest time.

My phone started to vibrate and I knew it had to be Alice. I debated whether or not I should pick up and ended up pressing ignore. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with her and her ADHD self. She'd definitely understand, that's what best friends are for, right?

I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to my closet. Alice comes through my house like a hurricane and re-does my closet every chance she gets. I grabbed my uniform and threw it on. The usual midnight blue tank top and white skirt.

After getting dressed, I walked down to my kitchen only to stare out of the window. I realized a long time ago that I couldn't choose to live anywhere anymore stunning. I checked the time and realized that if I didn't get a move on, I'd be late.

After throwing all my shit into my purse I grabbed my keys and walked out of the door. Jasper seriously owed me now, I have to work for him then rush back home and get ready for my show. I checked my watch and realized I had 10 minutes to get to the resort.

The drive to the resort isn't the hard part, the endless flights of stairs is. I made it to the front desk with four minutes to spare. I was limping after I took a nasty spill on the stairs and Angela had the nerve to laugh at me.

"Shut up whore. I can't walk and you're laughing at me!"

"It's obviously funny. Now suck it up and turn around, here comes a customer." I glared at her but turned around and was fucking stunned.

Tall, bronze, and gorgeous. His mannerisms completely ruined his beautiful appearance. He was slightly hunched over and frowning with a serious crease in his forehead like he was contemplating the meaning of life. He was perfect.

He walked up to the front desk and kept his head down. "Uhh, I'm checking in."

"Of course. Do you have a reservation?" He nodded but still didn't look up.

"Great, may I have your name sir?"

"Edward Cullen." I typed his name in and found out he was in the most expensive suite we have. He was our latest VIP guest and he definitely didn't look like it.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, you're in the Presidential Suite. I'll escort you there. Do you have any requests or needs for your stay?"

He shook his head and I walked around the desk, waiting for him to follow. He kept his eyes on his feet the whole walk there. I slid his key card through the lock and pushed open the door. I have to say, Alice does a great job with these rooms, they always look so serene.

"Well Mr. Cullen, is there anything I can get for you?" He shook his head.

"Okay, if you think of anything, just call the front desk and ask for Bella, okay?"

He looked up and those beautiful green eyes caught mine. "Thank you."

"No problem. It's my job." I gave him my best smile and walked out.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Jasper showed up around noon and I told him he'd be taking Alice out on a date. He seemed quite alright with it. Around seven I had to get going but not before telling Emmett goodbye and that his wife was asking for him. He was working at the bar near the beach and I found him quickly. I looked around and also was surprised to see Mr. Cullen.

I waved to him and he gave a slight nod in my direction. He was still as gorgeous as he was this morning and he even looked like he'd loosened up a bit.

"Emmett! What's up?"

"Not much Bells. You about to leave?"

"Yes sir. You and Rose coming tonight?"

"Of course. We got a babysitter and everything. You nervous?"

"Am I ever nervous about going on stage?"

"True. I'd tell you to break a leg but that might not turn out to well."

"Whatever asshole. I already fell on the stairs getting here this morning and I'm not even supposed to be working!"

"That sounds just like a typical Bella moment. I heard Jasper is taking Alice." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, finally. I'll be the odd one out tonight. I've gotta get going, but Rose is looking for you."

I waved to him and to Mr. Cullen and started off towards the small employee parking lot.

* * *

Alice was already at my house waiting for me when I got there. She picked out what I was wearing despite my pleas not to.

Ripped white jeans and a deep purple top with sequins around the neck.

"Do you need a date for tonight Ali?"

"No, I prefer going alone."

"You sure? Or are you just waiting for Jasper to ask you?"

"Ugh. He doesn't even see me."

"You sure about that? Because when I talked to him earlier he said he'd pick you up at eight thirty."

Her eyes widened and I swear I saw her eye twitch. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope. He owed me one and I owed you one so it seemed like the most logical thing to do."

"Oh Fuck Bella! Could you not have told me this five hours ago!? I have to go pick out a better outfit and jeez. For a best friend you just don't know how to tell people good news."

"Run little Alice, run." She seriously grabbed her purse and sprinted out of my house. She does take her outfits seriously.

About thirty minutes later, I was on my way to the club and ready to rock that shit.

**A/N: New story. Woot. Hope you liked it, next chapter will be much longer and much more interesting. Drop me a line and tell me if you liked it or not. Review and you get a preview, so go do it. =]**


End file.
